A una vida amarga,siempre conviene la dulzura
by Koko Chokoretto
Summary: Edward encuentra uno de los inventos de su padre,de ese descubrimiento,su vida da un giro de 360º llegando hasta las oscuras calles londinenses,donde se encontrara al famoso barbero de la calle Fleet...desde este encuentro ¿que pasara? ATENCION:Este fanfic tiene contenido slash/yaoi (chicoxchico) si no te gusta NO leas...si te gusta ¡ bienevenid@¡


**Disclaimer:**Ni Sweeney Todd ni Edward Sissorhands me pertenecen,le pertenecen a Tim Burton-sama,yo solo hago esto para satisfacer mi mente fujoshi y para entretener.

* * *

_Por que recordaba bien ese dolor,ese dolor que le habia ocasionado esa incontrolable sed de venganza._

_Ese dolor que lo habia acompañado por tantos años._

_Nada ni nadie lo podria curar...eso cree el y eso siempre creera...o almenos eso dice._

_Solo tendra ojos para su Lucy y nada mas,nunca existira alguien a quien ame tanto._

_Esos son algunos de los pensamientos que llenan la cabeza de Sweeney Todd...de Benjamin Barker._

Ese dia era tan gris como cualquier otro amanecer en Londres,sin emociones,insipido,monotono,era como su actual vida.

Ahora mataba hombres para satisfacer su sed de venganza,vivia con una extraña mujer,la cual no le agradaba mucho a Sweeney,a veces incluso la veia como una estaba Tobby,ese niño no le hacia mal a nadie...pero el pensaba que el chico ya habia comenzado a sospechar sobre los planes de el y la señora Lovett,al menos para eso si servia la mujer.

A pesar de casi concluir su venganza,sentia que algo le faltaba,no era su hija,bueno,en parte pero el sabia que tomaria venganza de su esposa,si,aun seguia siendo otra cosa.

Definitivamente era amor,no habia mas que señora Lovett no le agradaba en lo mas minimo,solo la aguantaba por ser su complice en los asesinatos pero...aun le faltaba amor.

Decidio dejar de lado esos pensamientos tan inutiles y melancolicos y mejor se puso a una gran suerte que varios hombres decidieran afeitarse pues eso le servia para despejarse de sus melancolicos pensamientos.

Mientras tanto,en una epoca totalmente distinta a la suya,otra...persona,tambien sufria por el mismo vez no se le podria definir como un humano al 100% pero,aunque no estuviera terminado,su corazon seguia siendo muy grande,su inocencia aun nombre era Edward,su padre,quien fue quien lo invento,murio antes de poder terminarlo,por lo que en lugar de las manos de una persona normal,le dejo afiladas seria un alma muy efectiva y mortifera pero Edward era demasiado puro e inocente que no podia hacer ni desear mal a nadie.

Edward sufria por haberse separado de una familia a la que creyo pertenecer y por un momento asi fue,de no ser por que la malicia de la gente se aprovecho de su ,era sobretodo,por haberse separado de su primer amor,Kim,la bella hija de aquella familia.

Ya habian pasado decadas desde que se conocieron,lo mas posible era que ya hubiera muerto o algo no queria seguir pensando en ello asi que comenzo a vagar por el gran castillo en el que muchos lugares,tan solo para despejarse de sus tristes pensamientos.

Camino a lo largo de toda la mansion hasta detenerse en una habitacion abierta,dentro de ella habia un extraño aparato,parecia una extraña caja de vidrio,era como una de esas cabinas que Peg le habia enseñado,aquelllas por las que se hablaba por era una maquina bastante parecida,aunque tenia bastante polvo.

Edward fue hasta ella y con bastante trabajo logro abrirla,una vez la abrio,vio en el suelo de la maquina un libro,se agacho y comenzo a leer lo que contenia.

_Por que mucha gente habia dicho que tal cosa era imposible de existir,por eso la invente._

_Solo la compartire con Edward,puede que ambos vayamos a lugares fantasticos._

_Sera algo que nadie sabra,algo que hara historia silenciosamente._

_Con esta maquina del tiempo,conoceremos todos los secretos y saberes del mundo,funciona...asi que no tendra limites._

_Deberemos cuidarla bien y usarla con precaucion pues nunca sabemos lo que podremos encontrar o a quien podemos conocer..._

El escrito habia quedado incompleto,solo en el reverso se encontraban las instrucciones de se agacho y comenzo a leerlas para posteriormente seguirlas.

Primero cerro la puerta con mas trabajo del que le habia costado abrirla.

Despues,se acerco ante el pequeño teclado que se encontraba ahi,,marco con la punta de sus tijeras un siglo ala azar:XIX

Tambien marco un año al azar:

No sabia que lugar seria pues parecia que la maquina lo habia elegido sola:Londres

Despues de aquello espero recargado,pensaba que solo era un experimento,no entendia bien el contexto de ``Maquina del tiempo`` asi que no penso en los resultados que aquello le daria.

La maquina comenzo a emitir un extraño sonido para despues encender un foco de blanca luz en lo alto del se quedo pasmado ante esto,asustado a mas no poder ante la pronto,un rayo de luz dio justo en el cuerpo de Edward,haciendo que cerrara los ojos por la cegadora luz.

Al abrir sus ojos se encontro en un extraño tunel,cuando iba comenzar a caminar,una rapida y extraña fuerza lo impulso hacia adelante ,haciendolo caer de sopeton en un frio y duro suelo.

Cuando abrio sus ojos se encontro en una cuidad gris,lugubre y apagada.¿Como se supone que habia llegado hasta ahi? ¿Acaso la maquina si funcionaba? Esttaba demasiado asustado e impactado como para reaccionar ante lo sucedido.

Apenas dio unos cuantos pasos cuando toda la gente le miraba con miedo,corriendo por el susto de donde el se encontraba.

Edward solo se deprimio mas por ello,intentaba no asustar a nadie pero sus tijeras no ayudaban mucho -Soy inofensivo,prometo no hacerles daño - decia con aquella suave voz pero aun asi,no funcionaba.

Decidio darse por vencido,asi que comenzo a caminar sin rumbo alguno,paso por un sombrio tunel,incluso habia ratas,unas cuantas calles,hasta llegar a la calle Fleet,solo se fijo en el nombre cuando rapidamente una mujer se acerco corriendo hasta el.

-¿Que es usted? - pregunto,era de baja estatura,cabello gris,ropa rasgada y sucia -sea lo que sea,no debe acercarse ahi - la mujer señalo un local.

-Pasteles de la señora Lovett...-leyo Edward en un susurro - ¿que ocurre con ese lugar?- pregunto con temor.

-la señal del diablo,una bruja ¡una bruja,una bruja¡ - exclamo la mujer con temor y un odio viseral en sus la mujer se calmo un poco - pareces amable y de buen corazon,no dejes que nadie ni nada te corrompa - dijo la mujer para luego irse con un lento y acompasado paso.


End file.
